ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Escaped
'Joey is chasing the cloaked man.' Joey (Running after him): "Hey! I'm not through with you man!" 'The ground disappears and all Joey see's is stars around him.' Joey: "Am I in space?" Cloaked Man: "Yes. You are!" 'A man and woman appear.' Man: "No...no no no! GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!!!!" Woman (Handing something to another man): "Take him. Don't let him out of your sight!" Cloaked Man (Ripping through the image): "Boo." 'Joey wakes up and screams. He has sweat all over his face and he is in bed. He looks at his clock.' Joey: "2:00." Theme Song That Morning... Ken: "Were you ok last night? I heard a scream come from your room." Joey (Grabbing his hoverboard and heading for the window): "Uhh...yah, it's nothing, don't worry about it. I just need some fresh air." Outside... 'Joey's looking around on his hoverboard and he see's a man looking at him. The man starts to run away and Joey goes after him.' Joey (Talking to himself): "Who is that guy? Maybe the cloaked man, or...no..its impossible...is it...the man from my dream?" 'The man disappears and the hoverboard explodes.' Joey (Falling and Slapping the Awetrix): "Ahhh!" 'Transforms. Flies into the air.' Icicle: "Icicle can fly? Cool." 'Icicle flies toward the man and pulls off his hood in an alley. Icicle crashes in his shock.' Joey (Timing out): "What the poop? Is that Robocon? Dude, is that you?" Robocon: "Yes. So you finally figured out that I blew up the ship on my own." Joey: "Wait you blew up the ship on your own?" Robocon (acitvated his upgrades and swords): "Take me on now and I won't try to make it painless." Joey (Slapping the watch): "Sure, traider." Robocon: "I haven't seen THIS one before." Knawledge: "I'd like you to meet one of my best aliens, Knawledge!" 'Knawledge lunges at Robocon with his super jump and rams him with his strong skull. Robocon dodges and slashed Knawledge. An electrical shockwave and turns Joey back.' Joey (Getting up): "How? What? Who?" Robocon (Flying away on a jetpack): "If you want answers, come to the top of the highest building in Omnitrix City at night. Bring no one." At Night... Joey: "Hello? Anyone here?" 'Robocon walks up to him nice to see you." 'He pulls out his staff. Joey transforms.' Zipline: "I want answers NOW!!!!" Robocon (Reaching for the Awesomatrix symbol): "Just who I wanted." 'Robocon pulls it off of Zipline and he throws it on the ground while Joey (in pain) falls to the ground and reverts back to human form.' Joey (Getting up): "What the?" 'He see's Zipline's body on the ground as Robocon picks it up and shoves it into an orb. The orb glows and a metallic body walks out of the purple light.' Metal Man: "Hello, Joey!" Joey: "Zipline?" Zipline Man: "NO!!!! I am Wire, his DNA Sample." Joey: "Oh no!" Wire (Walking through a teleport with Robocon): "Bye." Later in the Omnitower... 'Joey explains everything that happened.' Joey: "This isn't just a battle. Now, this is a war." The End... Character= *Joey Tennyson *Man (dream) *Woman (dream) *Other Man (dream; cameo) *Ken Tennyson |-| Villains= *Prince Robocon *Cloaked Man (dream) *Wire (first appearance) |-| Aliens= *Icicle *Knawledge *Zipline (taken out) Awesomastar= *Joey Tennyson *Writer *Creator *Artist |-| QJT= *Rooko *Co-Creator Category:Episodes Category:JOEY 10 Stuff Category:JOEY 10